Shrek
Shrek & Red at the Ogre-Lympic Games is an Olympic party game that stars Shrek/Everafter characters. The game takes place after the events of Shrek & Everafter: Battle for the Heart. Characters Playable *Shrek (Power) *Princess Fiona (Skill) *Donkey (Speed) *Puss in Boots (Skill) *Gingy (Speed) *Doris (Power) *Artie (All-Around) *Pinocchio (Shrek) (All-Around) *Red (Skill) *Goldilocks (Skill) *Gretel (Power) *Jack (All-Around) *Tom Thumb (All-Around) *Sprat (Speed) *Miss Muffet (Speed) *Edda (Power) Supporting *Rosie & Posie *Hansel *Wolfie *Big Bad Wolf *Pinocchio (Everafter) *Prof. Cricket *Dr. Crooked *Chairman Humpty *Prince Charming *Rumpelstiltskin *Captain Hook *Lord Farquaad *Thelonious *Lil' Witch *Fairy Godmother *Dragon Events Real Life Events *'Aquatics - 100m Freestyle': Swim two lengths of the pool in the fastest time. *'Aquatics - 4x100m Freestyle': Four team members take turns to swim two lengths each. Each player should touch the wall before the next player dives in. The first team to have all four members complete two lengths wins. *'Archery - Archery': Shoot four sets of three arrows into a target at 70 meters, aiming for the center circle for maximum score. The player with the highest total score wins. *'Athletics - 100m': Kick off from the starting block and sprint along the 100-meter stretch to the finish line in as short a time as possible to win. *'Athletics - 110m Hurdles': Kick off from the starting blocks and sprint towards the finish line as quickly as you can, leaping across the hurdles positioned along your path. *'Athletics - 400m': From a staggered start, kick off from the starting blocks, then endure a 400 meter run to the finishing line. *'Athletics - 400m Hurdles': Kick off from the starting blocks and complete a 400-meter race to the finish line, leaping across the hurdles positioned along your path. *'Athletics - 4x100m Relay': Four team members take turns sprinting with the baton in their own 100-meter stretch. Sprint to where the next team member is waiting. The last member to carry the baton will sprint to the finish line. *'Athletics - Hammer Throw': Take the hammer in hand, spin on the spot to build up momentum, and release the hammer in the direction of the landing area before the countdown runs out. The further away it lands, the better your score. The best of three attempts is recorded. *'Athletics - High Jump': Jog down the runway and leap over the crossbar, taking care not to knock it off its supports. You can set your own starting height, but this is increased with each successful jump. When you fail to clear the crossbar three times in succession, the last height you successfully cleared will be recorded as your score. *'Athletics - Javelin Throw': Sprint down the runway to build momentum and throw the javelin as far as you can into the landing area. Time your throw carefully to avoid crossing the foul line, or the attempt will not count. The best of three attempts is recorded. *'Athletics - Long Jump': Sprint down the runway and jump before you reach the designated takeoff mark to avoid a foul. Try to jump as far as you can into the sand pit. The best of three attempts will be recorded. *'Athletics - Pole Vault': Run down the runway and plant your pole in a box set in the ground to help you vault over the crossbar without knocking it off its supports. You can set your own starting height, but this is increased with each successful jump. As with the High Jump, your score will be determined after three successive failures. *'Athletics - Triple Jump': Sprint down the runway towards the designated takeoff mark. Take a hop, step, and jump into the sand-filled pit. Start your first leap before the takeoff mark to avoid a foul. The best of three attempts will be recorded. *'Fencing - Individual Epée': Brandishing your epée, aim to touch your opponent anywhere on their body with the tip of the blade to score a point. Use your defense skills to prevent your opponent from doing the same. The first player to gain 15 points wins the round. *'Gymnastics - Trampoline': Use the trampoline to propel yourself high into the air and perform complex spins and somersaults. Your performance is judged on how precisely you execute your moves. As you land, be sure to prepare yourself for the next set of moves with a good high jump. *'Gymnastics - Vault': Run up to the springboard and vault across the horse, performing spins and somersaults in the air. A maximum of 10 points will be awarded, depending on your mid-air performance and the skill of your landing. The best of three attempts is recorded. *'Rowing - Single Sculls': Constant skill, as well as raw power, is required to make the continual adjustments necessary to keep your skiff moving in a straight line. Work your way along the course and cross the finishing line before your opponents to win. *'Shooting - Skeet': Make your way through eight stations, firing at high and low airborne targets as they’re released. You only have enough ammunition for one shot per target, so aim carefully. The player with the most total hits wins. *'Table Tennis - Singles': Use your paddle to bounce the ball across the net into your opponent’s side, and win a point if they fail to return it or allow it to bounce twice. The first player to reach 11 points wins the round. Each player takes turns serving twice. Dream Events *'Dream Race (Swamp Race Course)' - Get on your marks for this intense power-up filled race course, made for either one player, or as many as four. *'Dream Platform (10,000M Diving, Skyland Diving Area)' - More like skydiving, soar through hoops and perform aerial tricks while avoiding obstacles and opponents to reach the finish line first. *'Dream Fencing (Duloc Fencing Stadium)' - With unique special attacks for each character, this medieval-inspired world offers the ultimate duel. *'Dream Table Tennis (Dragon's Table Tennis Grounds)' - A Dark Age wonderland, this magical table tennis extravaganza offers a special ability for each character. Category:Shrek Category:Everafter Category:Party Games Category:Olympic Games Category:Action Sports Games Category:Series X Series Category:Crossovers Category:SNAFU Games Category:Dreamworks Category:Shrek & Everafter Category:Bleedman Games